Phocus and the New Vyllia's Spectre
by Proffesor X
Summary: Resistance pilot Phocus makes pranks on his mates, but what happens when he gets a taste of his own medicine. a Star Wars version of 'Mater and the Ghostlight' (Non-Canon friendly)


**This idea has been in my mind for a while, after I remembered the short film "Mater and the Ghostlight" and I thought of making a star wars version of it (It's not an exact replica, but rather very similar). Observation: the setting of the story is a hotel that was abandoned during after the Empire was defeated and is now used as a base for the Resistance (It's located in New Vyllia.)**

 **xxx**

Phocus was in a very "pranky" mood one particular evening and he was doing little effort to hide it...

Admiral Statura was accommodating a few boxes in his room. Suddenly, one of them started dragging by itself. He just stood there, looking at it with a stupid stare, not knowing that Phocus was the one that was actually moving it with a very thin wire.

Poe, Jessika, Yolo Ziff, Snap Wexley, Wright, C'ai Threnalli, Bastian, Joph Seastriker and Zari Bangel were sitting on a table in the dining room. Poe grabbed a donut from their plate, but just as he was going to get a bite of it he felt an electrical shock travel through his body, making him flinch and groan in pain. He tried to eat it again, but another he felt another shock, this time stronger. He tried to bite it quickly, but he was shocked again, this time dropping the donut.

"Poe are you okay?" asked Jessika in a worried tone. "I don't even… know… what's going… on." he said while twitching with violence. Phocus watched from behind the counter, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Harley San Tekka and Rowan Mirach (The Resistance's best scouts) were sitting in their room, in peace and tranquility, until Harley got a call in his comlink:

H: Hello?

U: Hi, is this Freya Hair Caress?

H: You have wrong number.

U: I was hoping you could help me find Freya Hair Caress.

H: Well, I don't know Freya Hair Caress.

U: Not surprised at all. I mean, who would ever have the guts to caress your hair.

H: Look I don't have time for stupid jokes, what do you want?

U: Calm down, I left you a present on your balcony cutie, hope you like it.

Harley hung up and threw his comlink into the bed. "What's wrong?" asked Rowan. "Some jackass was trying to make fun of me and said there's a gift for me in the balco…" He said and stopped as he saw a box outside the room.

"Stay here, I'll check that out." Harley sighed. "Row…" "Yeah, yeah. I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry about you." he said as he softly caressed Harley's cheek. "Please let me." He nodded. "Alright, go ahead, and only because you're so cute when you try to protect me." Rowan took out a gun from his drawer and stepped into the balcony. He approached the box and pointed his gun at it while he opened it… huge amounts of ketchup, mustard and mayonese flew out of the box and covered Rowan from head to toe. Phocus watched from behind a pot in the balcony and took a quick photo of Rowan with his holocam. 'Not excatly as I thought, but still.' He thought.

Commander Waller was taking a nap in the resting room. Phocus threw a box to the floor to wake her up, but she didn't move. Now annoyed, Phocus started screaming, jumping and furiously banging the walls, but nothing happened, she just remained there, asleep. "To hell with you Yildun, I'm not into expired potatoes." she mumbled in her sleep. Phocus groaned and angrily left the room.

Kaydel was having a walk through the outsides of the hotel, but she didn't see that there was a strange slippery substance in the floor, until it was too late... She slipped and went sliding though the floor, until she crashed into the bushes and was left with her head and chest hanging from a cliff of the mountain where the hotel was, right above the city. "How did that, ugh... Well at least it's a pretty sight." She said to herself angrily as she looked to the city. Phocus looked at her from behind and laughed silently.

A few minutes later, the whole Resistance was gathered in the outsides of the hotel, Poe was still twitching, but not as violently as before. Rowan was cleaning himself until only his left bicep was covered, Harley had served himself a Hot Dog and looked at Rowan's arm before looking at him. He sighed. "Do it if you want to." He said before Harley covered his hot dog with the ketchup, mayonese and mustard left in his boyfriend's arm, and Kaydel was brushing the branches from her clothes with help from Pamich.

Rey and Finn were sitting on one of the benches. "Isn't this a beautiful night?" asked Rey, before listening as something drooped in the entrance. "Yeah, most beautiful than any I've ever seen." said Finn as he also turned around to see what was that. Rey started walking towards the entrance. "Jeez, I hope Phocus isn't planning to make a prank on me, I'm too scared." She said mockingly. Out of the sudden, Phocus appeared right behind Rey, wearing a hideous skin mask. "Boo!" he said loudly, making Rey scream in horror and run, accidentally stamping her face with the door, earning a roar of laughter from everyone present, except for Leia and Luke, although they had a small amused smile on their faces.

"I hope you don't do that in one of your missions, my young padawan." said Luke mockingly, as Finn helped her get up. "You should've seen your face, It was as if you had seen... the New Vyllia Spectre!" He said while making a ghost like impression during the last sentence, then a voice yelled. "SERGEANT!" everyone turned around to look at Commander Waller, who had her arms behind her back. "Don't you ever dare mock the New Vyllia's Spectre." she said sternly, Finn decided to step in. "I'm sorry for my ignorance, but what the heck is that?" everyone went quiet. Waller slowly walked towards Finn. "'That' my friend is a being of pure horror and mystery, able to make even a wookie die of a heart attack." She said quietly. "Nah, you mustn't be afraid, It ain't real." said Phocus calmly. "IT IS REAL!" screamed Waller.

This made every single member of the Resistance jump. "It all started on a night like this, five years before the fall of the Empire." continued Waller with a softer tone. "The sky was moonless and the anoobas' howls sounded like an awful screech... two teenage couples wandered one of the lonely roads ahead of you." she said, as she pointed towards one of the roads that could be seen on the other side of the hotel, which was dark and deserted. "The older couple were disgusting bullying brats, who just cared about each other, the younger one were rather humble, kind and deeply loved each other." "Is this a horror story, or a cheesy love story?" asked Yolo, before Wright smacked him in the arm. "Quiet!" she growled, then Waller continued. "As I was saying, they were walking in the road, before they stopped at a small abandoned cottage. And they proposed a challenge: to stay in there all night long..."

And everyone listened as Waller told the story of the New Villa's Spectre. "The humble coupled settled down, cuddled and tried to sleep, a difficult task due to the older couple's 'night activities'. Suddenly, the girl saw a mysterious shadow in the corner of the room, when they boy asked what was wrong, she pointed to the corner. He turned around and saw that the shadow was by now a cloaked figure glowing with bluyish white light. They wasted no time, and quickly ran off the house, as fast as they could with the creature following them." "Then what happened?" asked Zari. "Luckily they arrived to this hotel, and the manager allowed them to stay for free when she saw fear drawn on their faces. The Spectre couldn't harm them... but the older couple wasn't so lucky: just after they finished their love making session, both caught sight of the Spectre and had no time to react as It engulfed them, slowly consuming them and shushing their screams. Soon the only thing that was left of them were their bones, stacked on the little bed..."

By now Phocus was trembling and shivering, but he tried to disguise it. "It's said that the Spectre still wanders the road, waiting for people to come into the cottage and consume them... It's also said that he also wanders our very own base. Remember: the thing that provokes the Spectre the most, is an awful scream of horror." Phocus was already white with fear and even whimpering, without knowing that now everyone was looking at him. However, he soon realized that, and forced an unrealistically big smile into his face. "So when you go back to your rooms, take care of yourself. The New Vyllia's Spectre could be there..." she ended while looking eerily at Phocus. "Well, goodnight!" she said before standing up and jogging to the entrance. "Oh my force, that had me in a trance." said Joph. "Goodnight." he also stood up and went away, so did everyone else, and soon Phocus was the only one outside. "Uh... goodnight?" he said, just before the lights went out.

He slowly entered the hotel, which was dark by now too. He walked quietly through the hall into the elevator, pressed a button with a trembling finger. The doors closed and the elevator started it's slow journey, until it arrived at the fifteenth floor. Phocus was extremely afraid, he was sweating, trembling exaggeratedly and his heart was beating at the speed of and H-type nubian yacht. He continued walking, with the thought that something would come out of the darkness to scare him to death. He entered his room slowly and saw a small light coming from under his small table. "No! Please Spectre, I respect you, don't consume me." he said terrified, just as the light moved vastly in front oh him, revealing itself to be a small firefly. "Oh." he said. "It's just a bug, and it's green colored. After all, Waller said the Spectre had a bluish white light." suddenly he heard a soft howling coming from the corner of the room. He turned around in the slowest way possible and saw a shadow which slowly took the form of a hooded figured, floating in the air. it shone with bluish white light and it seemed that there was nothing under the hood, but Phocus could see two glowing eyes forming an angry expression. "The New Vyllia's Spectre!" he whispered-yelled. Soon he forgot about what Waller had said and screamed at the top of his lungs, then ran out of the room running faster than a speeder, with the Spectre following him.

Unknown to him, Kaydel was sitting in the security room, holding a remote controller while watching Phocus run away from the Spectre. She turned to see BB-8 and winked at him, he responded by making a 'thumbs up' with his lighter. Phocus ran out of the hotel and found himself running through the road ahead, he was screaming with everything he had. "NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" the Spectre didn't listened and kept following him. Phocus was so scared he didn't notice the whole Resistance watching him from afar. They were all sitting on top of a cliff that was above the countryside in which the road was located. Most of them were laughing as hard as they ever had, others, such as Leia, Luke and Waller, could barely hold their own laughter, and Rey, Harley and Rowan were cuddled together, eating popcorn from the same bowl. Meanwhile, Phocus was still running, the adrenaline flowing through his veins, his legs were moving faster than they ever had and his voice flew through the air, waking everyone in the farms located next to the road. He continued like this for several minutes, while everyone continued to watch him. "Argh, this is boring." said Admiral Akbar grumpily. "You tell me what happened later on." he said before standing up and retiring.

Finally, after an hour of running, he finally gave up and dropped himself to the floor. "Just... take... me... already!" he said panting exaggeratedly, as the Spectre hovered over him. Suddenly the it's light faded away, and it fell and hit the floor with a thud. Phocus' eyes widened, he didn't understand what had happened. He slowly approached it and kicked it lightly, nothing happened. Then he rolled the Spectre... and saw it was a drone. "Hey!" he said annoyed. "Wait a minute!" then everyone approached him while laughing. "YOU PRANKED ME!" he said angrily. "Revenge is so sweet, isn't it." said Wright. Focus scoffed. "I knew it was a prank!" he said, pretending to be the bravest man in the galaxy. "See? The only thing you have to be afraid of, is your imagination." said Waller. "Yeah." continued Leia. "That, and also, the Enchantress of Eulia... well, goodnight." she said and went back to the hotel. "Goodnight!" said everyone as they also went back to the hotel. As soon as they were out of sight, the few lights in the road went out. "The Enchantress of where?" he asked to himself, trembling slightly. A few minutes later, a mysterious woman appeared behind him, she had extremely long blonde hair that reached her ankles and eyes that glowed with a slight purple light. Phocus saw her and said. "Ma'am, you've got to be careful. They say there's an enchantress coming from Eulia, that's haunting the galaxy, goodnight and take care!" He then turned around and walked slowly away trying to find the way to the hotel.

Unknown to him and the Resistance, the Enchantress of Eulia was both real and the woman that Phocus encountered. Nedyva, was her name and she had plans for both the First Order and the Resistance. She stared at him with a creepy expression. "They are so stupid." she said with an echoing voice. "I don't understand how Snoke, couldn't get rid of them. Well, it doesn't matter, it won't be hard for ME to bring down." she said before grinning wickedly. She then turned into a cloud of purple smoke and vanished.


End file.
